Maniacal Laughter
by TigressKama
Summary: Three friends get transported to Skyrim. The first thing they do instead of trying to find a way home? "Guys...We should take over the world." "Fuck yes!" "I'm all on board for that."


_Disclaimer: It's not mine._

**AN: Me and a couple of friends got together and decided to write a fic together. We all love Skyrim, and realized that if we went there we would fuck shit up. This is the lovely result! First chapter is written by me, next is written by Brianna, the one after that is written by Dick. **

**POV will alternate with the person writing.**

Chapter 1: A Night of Fun

Thunder crashed and rain pattered harshly against the window of a small house. It was the middle of January, winter, and it was freezing. Inside the house three friends sat in the dark, wrapped in blankets and surrounded by junk food. One of the kids, a skinny boy with black hair, holds an Xbox 360 controller, and is button mashing.

"Dick turn around! Turn around damn it, you're gonna die!" A girl with long curly brown hair screams.

"I know I'm gonna die! That's why I'm running!" Dick screams back.

"You guys are both stupid! Give me the controller!" A girl with straight light brown hair shouts. She makes a go for the controller and it flies out of Dick's hands. The telltale grunt of a dying character overcomes the noise of the storm outside, and there's a moment of silence.

"Bahahahaha! You fell off the cliff! Oh god that is such a lame way to die in Hard Mode!" Straight hair bursts out laughing, throwing herself over Dick's stomach.

"Fuck you Brianna. Just... Fuck you." Dick says. He'd been doing pretty well in hard mode, passing level 10, but then the fucking bears had cornered him.

"My turn!"

Curly hair makes a grab for the controller and manages to get it. She hops out of the dark blankets, what little left there is to hop out of what with the mini fight they just had, and onto the couch. She perches on the arm before going to the main menu.

"Born a thief, raised a killer, a lowly Khajit rises through the ranks as Dovahkin!" She says in a dramatic voice.

"You're a fucking dork Alauna." Brianna says.

"I know I'm a dork. But I am the most bad ass dork you've ever seen." Alauna says to Brianna, putting her nose in the air snootily before snickering, trying to hold back laughter.

"That's true." Dick says from his place on the floor. He'd been knocked spread eagle when Brianna went after the controller, and he was pretty sure his foot was in the gummy worms.

"Dick, you need to be careful. If you keep lying like that one of us might jump your bon-"

A loud buzzing noise sounded before the power went out. Alauna sighed and muttered a swear in German before getting up. She grabbed her tablet and her headphones (she never went anywhere without them) and went off to find the fuse box.

"I'll finish that sentence when I get back." She says. Brianna grins slyly.

"Oh we know what you were gonna say Lana. You better hurry before I take him from ya." She says. Alauna peers around the corner of the hall she went down and winks.

"I think there's more danger in me taking you from him." She says before disappearing. Brianna laughs loudly at the come back and Dick smiles, searching the darkness for the popcorn. He and Brianna make idle chit chat and have soda drinking contests while waiting for the electricity to come back on. Time passes.

"How've you been doing with the Beyblades?" Brianna asks.

"Pretty good actually. I'm the best in my neighborhood." Dick replies. More time passes.

"Have you watched 'The Devil Is a Part Timer' yet?" Dick asks.

"Not yet. I've been to busy catching up on Homestuck." Brianna replies. Yet more time passes.

"Fuck I'm bored! How long has it been?" Dick asks. Brianna takes her phone out of her pocket (she never goes anywhere without it) and checks the time.

"Holy shit it's been an hour!" She exclaims.

"Do you think we should check on her? She might be trying to scare us." Dick says. Brianna hums thoughtfully before standing up and going down the hall.

"She's patient but she ain't that patient. She would've come back a long time ago. I'll go see if somethings up." She says.

Dick watches her leave, and waits a while. He munches on chile mango slices and passes time by shooting his Beyblades across the room. He switches up parts in the small toys, and cleans some pieces with a cloth rag in his pocket. After a while he glances at the hall nervously. He gets up, sets his Beyblades in his jacket pocket, and gets a flashlight and knife from the kitchen.

"I swear to god if they're fucking with me they're gonna get cut."

He puts the flashlight in his mouth after turning it on in case he needs a free hand and makes his way down the hall. He checks the corners and each room but finds nothing. He eventually approaches the closet that holds the fuse box. The switch for the power is half flipped, and there's no one around.

"What the hell... This is some Silent Hill shit." Dick says nervously. He checks around again and finds nothing. He stares at the switch.

"You know what? Fuck it." He flips it. A dull boom sounds through the air and Dick feels a yank on his hand.

"What the hel-"

Everything goes black.

When he opens his eyes he's on a cart, tied up, with a black and silver Khajit and a dark skinned High Elf in front of him, the flashlight in his hands but the knife gone.

"Guys..." The Khajit says in Alauna's alto voice. "This is some serious Narnia shit."


End file.
